kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Beastie Bay
Beastie Bay is a game where you pick a starter ally, explore unknown territory, and then develop it by building and planting things such as fields and trees on the land. The main goal of the game is to explore as much unknown territory on islands as possible and capture beasts for allies. Gameplay The purpose of the game is to go adventuring on expeditions in order to obtain beast allies, residents, territory, trading partners, and buildings to grow your resort. To that end, gameplay is divided into two parts: Exploring wild areas with your allies and designing the resort town to earn gold. The more successful the resort community, the easier expeditions become. Build Allies and residents need pastures and homes, respectively, in order to harvest food and building materials. Building a structure requires lumber, which is gathered through harvesting. Harvesting requires expending a certain amount of strength from the ally or resident. Once the "strength" of a given ally or resident is depleted, he, she, or it will return home in order to recover strength before harvesting again. Allies with a higher "Work" stat will be able to harvest more materials, faster than allies with lower work scores. If an ally or citizen needs to replenish strength and does not have a home, or is too far from its home, it will instead consume valuable food. Once the ability to host tourists is unlocked, pastures and other buildings become tourist attractions which earn money from the visiting citizens. Residents can encourage tourists to spend more gold by placing harvested items for sale at these attractions, instead of adding them to your food or lumber stores. These items become "Specialties," and vary in price depending on the type of item. Additionally, you have the option of "Investing" in neighboring island communities, which increases the rate at which you earn gold as well as improves the selection of items available at the shop. If certain conditions are met, structures can be remodeled, which generally improves either the structure itself or the structures around it. Remodeled structures can improve recovery rates, speed up harvesting, earn more gold from tourists, or even improve surrounding structures. Expeditions At the start of the game, you must pick a starter ally, which is either a duck (Dabbler), a cat (Kerfuffle), or a dog (Scout), and name it. When this is done, you will have to build a home for yourself and your ally. Then, some unexplored territory will appear as a blue area with its name and level on a sign. Selecting the area and choosing to "Depart" it will launch an expedition. If you defeat all of the enemies you encounter, the area will be considered "Conquered", and conquered areas can be built upon. Not all territory you conquer will be available for building, as some of it belongs to neighboring island communities or islands which are deemed "uninhabitable", but completing every area that becomes available improves your ability to build upon your own island. Some areas can be explored repeatedly, allowing you more opportunities to capture new allies or to level up your allies. The expedition is displayed by a graphic of Robin walking along a background, and progress is measured by a percentage. Various events will occur during the expedition, ranging from found items, to obstacles requiring specialized survival gear to overcome, to beasts attacking and engaging the party in combat. Every expedition will cost some food depending on the level of the area and the level and number of allies in your party. If you have enough food for the journey, your player (Robin) and your allies will head for the unknown land. You will still be able to view your island or other islands, but a small area on the bottom of the screen will allow you to track your progress. When a beast is encountered, your allies will fight the beast(s) according to your commands. If you win the fight, you can continue. If you are wiped out, you return home and your ally will go to their pasture to recover. During a fight, it is possible to capture enemy beasts with bait items. If the beast eats the bait and leaves the battle, you will be given the option to let it join you as an ally or to turn it away. Combat Combat in Beastie Bay is turned based. Your party consists of up to three allies, which must face off against one to three wild beasts. At the start of each round of combat, you have the option to "Fight", "Switch", or use "Items". Selecting "Fight" allows you to instruct your allies on what actions to take. The "Switch" option lets you swap out allies in combat, once you've unlocked the ability via Research. Using "Item" option takes your entire turn, but is useful for healing your allies in the middle of combat, and is essential for recruiting new allies. To recruit a new ally, you must first weaken it in combat by reducing its HP, then select "Item" and choose a type of bait to use. Different beasts prefer different baits based on their element and level, so it may take several tries to find the right type or amount of bait needed to satisfy the beast. Once it has eaten enough bait, it will leave the fight satisfied. You also have the options to Flee or to Auto-Attack. If you flee, you will return to your home island and progress on your expedition is suspended until you either return and pick up where you left off, or abandon it. Enabeling "Auto" will simply have all of your allies use their base attacks until the battle is over, which is useful if your allies are significantly stronger than your opponents. Combat commands are entered via a menu system. Beasts can be instructed to use a basic attack, a special skill at the expense of MP, or to stand and guard until the next round. Enemy beasts will have the same combat options (to fight, use a skill, or guard) plus a small chance to flee. Once every member of your party is given a command, combat progresses. The beast with the highest "Speed" score acts first, followed by the beast with the second highest Speed, and so on until every participant has acted. Combat includes many different factors to consider, the biggest being the level which determines your allies' and enemies' strength. Elemental attributes are another key factor in affecting combat. Monsters with an attribute that does critical damage against another means the attribute is "very effective." The opposite happens when one beast attacks the another beast with the same element, resulting in an attack that is "not very effective." The exception to the rule are beasts with no element, as they have no strengths or weaknesses, even against other non-elemental beasts. The guide to attribute strength is as follows: The combination of three allies with the same elemental traits leads to a bonding between them. From then on, they fight more powerfully and a small arrow pointing upwards is displayed on their trait icon during battle. Bestiary This game has many unique creatures for you to find, some of which can only be found in certain areas like water. Creatures can be classified into three types: Common, Rare, Boss. Common creatures are encountered in every expedition, island travel, expedition and abyssal areas (can be repeated). They have a chance of dropping loot in the form of a white bag, and always give experience points according to their level and the number defeated. However, when an enemy is satisfied from throwing bait, the experience from that monster is reduced to 1. Rare creatures appear at certain times of the day, for example, some creatures such as the Shroomking appear at dusk, during an expedition in a grassland. Catching them is challenging, as chances are better with attribute related bait such as Hard Bait. Bosses appear as visible monsters in the journey bar at the bottom, which look different from the other encountered beasts. They say certain quotes before and after battle. Bosses are uncapturable unless you unlock the permit at Wairo Industries for 15.000 Gold, though being the hardest to capture. Upon killing a boss, most emit explosions and display a final message indicating its defeat. Commonly, behind the boss figure is a random person to save or a red chest. Some monsters act like bosses, but do not have quotes and can be caught without a boss taming permit. Those are not normal monsters as those will be shown near the end of an expedition but not in the "blue area". Boss Battles (Unexplored Areas) *'Metabok' - Rich Plateau, Sunny Isle *'Mecha Chimp' - Babbling Forest, Sunny Isle *'Bearly' - Deserted Quarter, Tiny Isle *'Metabolin '- Cherry Forest, Carre Isle *'Hawker' - ''Hot Spring Hills, ''Carre Isle *'Donaught '- Fisher's Wharf, Metro Isle *'Chubking ''- Capital River, Metro Isle *'Stinger '- Bay of Ruins, Desert Isle *'Mochiporin '- Blistering Hills, Desert Isle *'''Hotalot Devil ''-'' Steamy Plains, Volcanic Isle *'Tripplo '- Active Volcano,Hidden Cave D, Volcanic Isle *'Alpaca Rider' -'' Blizzard Forest, ''Chilly Isle *'Freezon Devil' -'' Frozen Mountains,Hidden Cave A, ''Chilly Isle *'Gyozan '- Moist Marsh, Enigma Isle *'Mochiporin '- Healthy Hill, Enigma Isle *'Sassa '- Elegant Lake, Enigma Isle *'Drazilla '- Wild Jungle,Hidden Cave B, Enigma Isle *'King Wairobot '- Secret Base, Enigma Isle *'Firaj '- Legendary Pass,Hidden Cave C, Sunny Isle *'Undead Cap'n '- Mystery Ship *'King Wairobot' - Coliseum Isle *'Metablob ''-' ''Hidden Cave F,'' Enigma Isle'' *'Moth '- Holy Plains, Pick Isle''Confirm ''Janus Hidden Cave J, Pick Isle Residents Residents can be found on Islands that you is explore. Residents are NPCs that collect resources near their homes. Some NPCs can remodel the house without any preference,but there are NPCs with preferences. Structures There are many different structures found in the game, each with a unique purpose. Some structures can only be unlocked through remodeling. Others are found in red chests during expeditions and usually require research to build. Items Items have 3 types: Equipment, Supplies, and Survival. Each type is used in different scenarios, such as exploring, combat, aid or harvesting. Items can be bought, researched, found, or made through fusion. Research Research allows you to unlock new items, increase the maximum amount of some structures, as well as unlocking certain structures. Remodeling If you have the proper building with all of the conditions set - civilisation or nature, shortly after it will announce the building has "met the conditions for remodeling". Islands There are many different islands you can visit, some with inhabitants, and others with nothing but treasure and monsters. The islands vary with monsters with specific types of elemental attributes. Maybe you can encounter some residents for your resort during expeditions. Instructors Once you get 15 allies, you can unlock the school. To have instructors for your school, you must first release an ally (by clicking "Release") to receive a "Magic Word". The higher level and intelligence the ally, the better the instructor. It is also possible to share "magic words" amongst friends. Or, if you wish, you may share them on the instructors page for others to use. Trivia *This game is the first Kairosoft game to support purchasing of Virtual goods. *The battle mechanics of the game are similar to the original Pokemon games, as the player can tame the wild monsters by weakening them, turning them into potentially powerful partners. They don’t evolve, though. *It’s also similar to the EarthBound series, as there’s a group of monsters and the use of MP. Also, the HUD is similar, and monsters fly away from battle each with a unique dialogue when defeated. *The music of closing the bakery shop of Bonbon Cakery and the restaurant of Nippon Cafeteria also used on Beastie Bay for nocturnal time. * Other Links *Transcript:Beastie Bay External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs Gallery Beastie Bay.png|Android icon for English app store. 開拓サバイバル島 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Category:Offline games